A Bit of Peace...A Christmas Story
by Shinigami8419
Summary: A sappy little fic about the G-boys enjoying their first genuine Christmas. Shounen-ai (1x2) Rated PG cos of mild language


A Bit of Peace.A Christmas Story.  
  
Warnings: none really. Touch of shounen-ai (1x2) A lot of sap and enough sweetness to rot your teeth ^_^ What can I say, it's Christmas!  
  
"Hi there.urm, long time no see." Duo started hesitantly. "Look, I know I haven't spoken to you in ages an' all, but, you know, it's not like I didn't want to or anything' like that."  
  
It was cold in here. Cold and dusty. No one had been here in a while.no one had bothered, no one was interested. Like Duo hadn't been bothered or interested for a while.  
  
"No it's not like that, honest," Duo stammered. He kneaded his hands that were clasped together in front of him, resting on the prayer bar. "It's just." he sighed. "I don't see why I should try and explain myself. You know exactly why I haven't been here. I guess I'm just trying to make myself feel better."  
  
This was an old building; old and cold but not empty. Even though dust lay on the pews, the stained glass window was so dirty you could barely see through it and the candle racks had not held lighted candles in years.Duo felt more at home here than he could anywhere.  
  
Duo growled in frustration, opened his eyes and unclasped his hands. The kneeling and everything was just a thing other people did when they prayed. He had never understood it. God could hear you whether you were shouting or thinking, kneeling of standing.  
  
"It's been kinda hard for me lately," he said out loud. He got to his feet and dusted off his knees. "All this killing.it's not what I wanted.it's just I was hoping so much for a bit of peace that I was prepared to do anything for it."  
  
Duo looked up around the old church. He didn't see the dust and mould. He just saw a place where he was safe, a place where he could be at peace.  
  
He threw himself onto a pew, stretched out along his length and folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"But you already know all about that already, huh?" Duo stared at the dusty ceiling. "Yeah, I know. I can't pretend I've just come here to complain about my troubles. It's Christmas and I just thought I'd give myself a present this year."  
  
Duo had decided that he didn't care if there was a mission, if it was making him a liability, even if it was dangerous. He was allowing himself to come to church on Christmas day, to give himself the first present he'd received in years. But he didn't feel sorry for himself. He couldn't be miserable here, he just couldn't. It was too peaceful, too much like the sort of feeling he was fighting for.  
  
He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He carried on his conversation with God in hushed tones, whispering and feeling the silence comfortably around him.  
  
"I love this time of year," Duo murmured. "I don't care if any of the guys don't even remember. I just like this time.because I know it's mine. It's the one time I can spend my time how I like. The others just don't realise it's theirs too. I don't even know if they know what Christmas is.maybe Trowa, since he's from France, or England or somewhere like that."  
  
Duo sighed and shifted his legs to cross them at the ankles. He shivered. He wished he's brought a coat with him. "But, you know - not that I'm complaining or nothin' - if those guys just took a few minutes to realise that it's Christmas and that they can drop all excuses and just be happy, just for once, then.well I dunno."  
  
Duo frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"It'd certainly do 'em good," he said. "To be happy, just for a few seconds. They don't even have to pretend they like it, really. They don't have to try and impress anyone.you see, that's what I mean.this time is just for them, if they'd just bloody well take it."  
  
Duo shook his head in frustration, but checked himself. No, he would not let himself get frustrated, not today. But he could not help but say. "But Heero." he lowered his voice even more, to make his conversation with God just that little more secretive. "I know it's supposed to be a sin and everythin', but it can't be, can it? I know you don't mind. You'd have told me by now if thought it was wrong, ne? And it can't be wrong, cos it's, well, love." there was an embarrassed pause. God waited for Duo to continue. "Love's never wrong, I know that. *Jesus*, (sorry), I've read the bible loads of times, as you know. I know that love is the greatest thing, the thing we're supposed to be searchin' for, right? So it can never be a sin.damn it, look I've gone all teary now."  
  
Duo took a moment to wipe the tears from his face. He sniffed loudly.  
  
"I guess you're gonna want to know all about it now, huh?" Duo paused again, trying to arrange all the things in his own mind first. "I know it's hopeless and, I guess, I don't really mind. It's enough to be close to him. Enough for me, anyway. But I don't think it's enough for him. Not that Heero'd want me or anythin', but I just wish I could help him be happy once in a while. That's all I want. I don't care if he doesn't ever notice me. I just wish he'd smile occasionally, just so I know he doesn't feel his life is meaningless."  
  
Duo shifted onto his side. Dust motes danced up from his movement. His breath wafted in icy clouds about him in the cold air.  
  
"Cos it does have meaning. Especially to me. Maybe if he knew that.no, I couldn't tell him.no, don't start trying to convince me otherwise. Look, I know you're the Holy Ghost an' all, but even you don't know Heero Yuy. He should have 'Approach At Your Own Peril' tattooed across his forehead."  
  
Duo suddenly scowled. He'd promised himself he wouldn't get upset today. He had been looking forward to it for weeks, a day he'd let himself forget all his troubles and just sit in a church for a day and be at peace until the war came to tear it all apart.  
  
"Goddamn Heero," he muttered. "Why does he always do this to me? Yeah, I know. It's my own fault for letting myself fall in love with the icy bastard." But he said it fondly.  
  
He lay there, looking at the grain in the wood of the pew in front of him. The varnish had all peeled away and yet the wood underneath was more beautiful in it's naturalness than any artificial varnish could have made it. His emotions slowed back down in the silence and the peace. Duo watched his icy breath in the air and slowly, his eyes closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was startled awake by the sound of the church door opening and an icy draught licking against his face. He yawned, not realising how long he'd been asleep. He rubbed at his eyes and then he heard footsteps and knew that he was not alone.  
  
He caught his breath and stayed flat on the pew. It couldn't be Oz, could it? Not now, not today!  
  
Duo slowly sat up so he could just see over the top of the seat in front.  
  
There was a lone figure standing at the front of the church, draped in a long coat against the winter bite. Duo couldn't make out the face for day had fallen to night whilst he'd been sleeping and the darkness swallowed everything. Duo watched, holding his breath, not daring to reveal himself until he knew if it was safe.  
  
The stranger was fixing tall candles into the disused candle racks. Ten of them, all I a pristine row. The stranger blew dust of the metal racks irritably then coughed as he inhaled the dust.  
  
Duo frowned. He thought he recognised the voice behind the spluttering.  
  
When the stranger had recovered, he produced a cigarette lighter from one of his pockets. He lit the candles one by one. Small points of light appeared from nowhere, illuminating the air with their dancing glow. The air seemed to feel warmer.  
  
//Maybe I'm not the only one to remember Christmas.//  
  
The light was now flung on the stranger's face as he shifted the candle rack up next to the altar. Duo had to fight back a gasp.  
  
//Heero? What the hell is he doing *here*?//  
  
Heero stepped back away from the altar, which was now bathed in the warm orange glow of lovingly lit candles. Duo watched, incredulous.  
  
Heero stepped respectfully down the steps and back to the prayer bar. He knelt, crossed himself and said a few words that Duo did not catch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The light from the candles' dancing wicks played over Heero's handsome face, picking out delicate highlights in his hair and eyelashes. Duo didn't realise he was staring. Heero wasn't a catholic.not even a Christian, as far as Duo knew. Why was he here.and lighting candles in an abandoned church on Christmas day?  
  
Duo followed the gaze of the faultless blue eyes that he loved so much. Heero was staring at the stained glass window. Gazing with pleasure, almost, and appreciation. It was the most beautiful sight Duo had ever seen. Duo couldn't help but feel his heart glow like the candles.  
  
"Good evening, Duo," Heero said without turning around.  
  
Duo fell off the pew with a crash.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Heero turned and walked over to the sprawled Duo. Duo didn't move, he just gaped up at the Japanese boy.  
  
"You knew I was here all along?"  
  
Heero nodded. He offered his hand. Duo realised he was still sprawled on the floor and accepted Heero's hand up bashfully.  
  
"But, what are you doing here?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero gazed at him in the gathering gloom and Duo thought he detected a light of amusement dancing in his eyes. "Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"But...you.I.the candles -"  
  
"Duo, you're shivering." He didn't say it like he was concerned. But the fact that he cared to observe it at all was all it took to shut Duo up in astonished surprise.  
  
Heero took off his long, black coat and wrapped it around Duo's shuddering shoulders gently. His face never changed.  
  
Duo's did. He doubted he'd ever be able to shut his mouth again.  
  
"C'mon, Duo," Heero ordered, turning the American around and leading him away down the church. "You've been here all day without a coat."  
  
"Heero," Duo asked carefully as they walked out into the frosty night. "I don't suppose you've fallen and hit your head any time recently, have you?"  
  
"Shut up, baka," Heero growled.  
  
Duo did. But he couldn't keep the simpleton's grin off his face. He wrapped Heero's warm coat tightly around himself, breathing in the clean scent. //This is too good to be true.I must still be asleep.//  
  
They walked back along the streets in silence, but it was a peaceful and happy silence. For Duo anyway.  
  
He shot a glance at his quiet partner. His face was as stony as ever, but Duo thought he saw something different in his eyes. Duo wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew he would like to see it their more often.  
  
"Heero, aren't you cold?" Duo asked, by way of a conversation started.  
  
"No," Heero said through chattering teeth.  
  
"C'mon, this is stupid," Duo admonished. "It's your coat, after all."  
  
"Keep it on, baka," Heero insisted. "I haven't slept the day away in an empty church."  
  
"Heero, you're shivering," Duo pointed out.  
  
He unwound the coat from his shoulders and held it out to Heero. Heero took it, but wrapped it around them both. He slipped his arm around Duo's waist held him close inside the coat, using his other hand to hold the front closed.  
  
Duo, for a moment, was too surprised to react. For the next moment, he was too happy. In the next, he slipped his own arm around Heero's waist and they carried on down the pavement, wrapped in his coat, warmer together than they had ever been apart.  
  
The stars were bright overhead, God bringing his light into the world, even during the night. But no matter how deep his faith, Duo could not bring himself to find the stars more beautiful then the candles Heero had lit in the church.  
  
That walk was the best Duo had ever experienced. He didn't want to talk lest it shatter the magic. He snuggled closer to Heero under the coat and Heero responded by pulling him tighter.  
  
//It's only because he doesn't want us to freeze, it's not because he cares.but who gives a shit? I'm enjoying this.//  
  
Too soon, they were climbing the stairs up to the safe house. Heero extracted himself from the coat to unlock the door.  
  
Duo smiled wistfully. It was over now, but he had so enjoyed it while it had lasted. Back to the old life, back to the death, back the heartache. Christmas was over, but it was the best one he remembered.  
  
Heero ushered them both in without a word.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked carefully as Heero shut the front door, plunging them into black. "Why are all the lights off?"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Duo nearly had a heart attack when Wufei switched on a light and flooded the room with brightness. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were all standing in the living room wearing stupid hats and beaming. There was a large Christmas tree set up in one corner, decorated with tinsel and lights. There was tinsel arranged terribly around the mirror and chairs. Slade's 'Merry Christmas' was suddenly blasting out of the stereo.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Duo stumbled forward into the room.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Maxwell?" Wufei growled. "We've been waiting for ages. We had to send Heero to get you."  
  
Duo span on the spot and Heero's coat fell to the floor. Heero was wearing something that was almost a smile.  
  
"You guys planned this?" Duo cried, ashamed to feel that he was choking up with joyful tears. "For me?"  
  
"Hell, no," Heero exclaimed. "For us."  
  
"You guys, if you don't get over here I'm gonna drink this champagne all by myself!" Quatre chimed.  
  
Trowa and Wufei, with joyfull cries of "Booze!", rushed over to Quatre with glasses as he prized the cork out with his teeth.  
  
Duo was still too surprised to notice. He could not stop gazing at Heero smiling.  
  
"C'mon, baka," Heero scowled again, grabbing Duo's hand and dragging him over to the corner. "We're gonna miss all the alcohol."  
  
They all toasted Christmas loudly over Band Aid's 'Feed the World' and downed the champagne before calling, between coughs and hiccups for more.  
  
"Hey! Duo, Heero!" Quatre called.  
  
Duo blinked up at him over the top of his glass. The blonde Arabian was perched on a chair, waving something above his and Heero's heads.  
  
"C'mon," Quatre cajoled. "You know you want to!"  
  
It was mistletoe.  
  
Duo stared at Heero, afraid Heero would be offended if he pulled away, but even more afraid of what the Japanaese boy would do if he yielded to the temptation of the mistletoe.  
  
Heero made the decision for him.  
  
"Woohoo!" Trowa called. "Way to go, Duo!"  
  
Duo was too busy to reply.  
  
"You're in there, Heero!" Wufei cried in between hysterical giggles.  
  
Heero and Duo broke apart, breathless but happy. The air was filled with laughter, music and flying champagne. Quatre was laughing so hard he fell off the chair. Heero rescued the champagne bottle from an early death as Quatre fell. Heero left it to Wufei to rescue Quatre. Unfortunately, Wufei was otherwise engaged with his stupid hat that had fallen over his eyes and was therefore flattened by the airborne Winner heir.  
  
They fell to a hysterical heap on the floor. Duo doubled over with laughter. Trowa helped to untangle them as Duo and Heero, proving most unuseful, just laughed at them.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero laughing. He had never seen it before, but he wanted to see it so many times more. He could still taste Heero on his lips.  
  
The room was filled with joy on the best Christmas day Duo could remember.  
  
Heero turned away from the other three pilots (who were now singing along very loudly and very out of tune with 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town') to face Duo again. He stopped laughing, but the laughing did not leave his eyes.  
  
Peace, true peace in the presence of friends, descended on Duo softly, like Heero's coat. Heero moved up close to him again and tipped his face back with a gentle finger under his chin.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Duo," Heero whispered. He leaned in for another wonderful kiss. Duo felt his heart and soul might simultaneously burst with joy.  
  
The other three, in a tangled mass on the floor and still swigging at the champagne, noticed their partners. Cheers and catcalls rang out and rebounded against the walls. It was the best Christmas any of them had known.  
  
Owari  
  
So, whaddaya think? Sappy or what? I'm not awfully good at sap, but it's Christmas, so I took the chance anyway. 


End file.
